


oh baby, you're a classic

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, Genderfuck, Lingerie, M/M, Photographs, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: L’orlo di pizzo prude un pochino dove gli attraversa il petto, scendendo dalle spalline in uno scollo vertiginoso, ma Lauro se ne cura appena.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 19





	oh baby, you're a classic

**Author's Note:**

> Perché dopo qualche birra viene automatico scrivere Lauro in babydoll. Per le intellettuali, they know what they did *lancia un bacio* (Grazie Sun, anche questo giro, per l'approvazione finale ♥️)
> 
> Titolo @ _Tiffany Blews_ \- Fall Out Boy.

L’orlo di pizzo prude un pochino dove gli attraversa il petto, scendendo dalle spalline in uno scollo vertiginoso, ma Lauro se ne cura appena, prendendo tempo in respiri lenti e misurati. Punta una mano sul materasso per restare seduto con la schiena dritta, il braccio teso ma raccolto vicino al corpo come una signorina riservata, quasi timida, e piega le gambe al ginocchio per avvicinarsele, in un fruscio di nylon su nylon che sembra più forte di qualsiasi altro suono nella stanza.

Aggiusta le pieghe del babydoll con la mano libera, le dita veloci e leggere, nascondendo un accenno di giarrettiera, le mutandine di seta che già si tendono contro il suo cazzo.

Edo scatta una foto, con quel vecchio catorcio di polaroid che scricchiola e ronza, e Lauro lo guarda male.

“Non t’avevo dato l’okay.”

“Scusa, è che - cosa non sei così, La’,” mormora Edo, prendendo al volo la foto appena stampata e lanciandola in un angolo del letto senza nemmeno guardarla, gli occhi fissi su Lauro sopra la macchina fotografica.

Lauro arrossisce, liscia qualche piegolina inesistente. “Scemo,” mormora, a occhi bassi, poi lo guarda da sotto palpebre a mezz’asta, le ciglia pesanti di mascara. “Okay, ci sono,” dice poi, più sicura, inclinando appena la testa all’indietro, come ad abbandonarla su una spalla.

Edo appoggia un ginocchio sul materasso e scatta, e Lauro espira, lasciandosi andare sotto l’obiettivo, lasciandosi libera di _sentire_ \- la pressione leggera delle spalline sottili, la presenza impalpabile della stoffa sui fianchi, le mutandine lucide e fresche che scivolano contro la sua erezione, il fruscio delle calze mentre sfrega le caviglie.

Chiude gli occhi, perdendosi nella sensazione, nei rumori quieti di Edo e della sua macchina fotografica, e quando li riapre ha il respiro pesante e la pelle che canta sotto pizzo e seta.

“Ora guardami,” ordina Edo, così vicino ma allo stesso tempo distante, come in un altro mondo. Lauro alza lentamente gli occhi su di lui, sbatte le palpebre, si morde un labbro mentre si accarezza una coscia per far scivolare via l’orlo del babydoll.

“Dio Cristo,” mormora Edo, un po’ strozzato, raccogliendo un’altra istantanea con dita tremanti, e Lauro sorride, allunga una gamba fasciata di nero, si sente una dea.


End file.
